


Inversion

by Andraste



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This universe is opposite. Drabble set during <i>Backwards</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inversion

Rimmer smiled at the audience and bowed, basking the glow of their approval. This universe really did run in reverse – this was the exact opposite of what he usually felt when a room full of people were laughing at him.

Here, he felt comfortable to stand out from the crowd, lifted up by their attention instead of beaten down. He got along all right with Kryten, now Lister wasn't around encouraging the mechanoid to give himself airs. He was even making _other people_ happy.

Perhaps in a place where everything ran backwards, things could finally go the right way for him.


End file.
